A physically uncloneable function (PUF) device is a hardware device that is embedded or otherwise included in an electrical circuit and can be used to identify and authenticate the electrical circuit for secure computing applications. A device can perform a physically uncloneable function, and therefore be deemed a PUF device, if given a challenge input, the device produces an unpredictable but repeatable response output. The physically uncloneable function may be unique for each instance of the PUF device, such that the challenge-response behavior of the PUF device is difficult if not impossible to clone even if other devices with identical layouts are manufactured using an identical process as the PUF device.